


The Teapot (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork inspired by Vic32's fic The Teapot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teapot (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Teapot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763309) by [Vic32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32). 




End file.
